Blind
by guixiannim
Summary: Super Junior/ KyuSung Just KyuSung 'Aku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik karena tidak ada orang lain sepertimu Aku membuatmu menangis dan memberikanmu waktu yang sulit.' "KAU PUNYA AKU..! KAU LUPA ITU YESUNG.. JANGAN MELIHAT NAMJA LAIN..! HANYA LIHAT AKU...! AKU AKAN MENJADI SAHABAT UNTUKMU, HYUNG UNTUKMU, KELUARGA UNTUKMU, DAN JUGA PENDAMPINGMU.. Jadi jauhi dia.."
1. Prolouge

Blind.

Prolouge

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Oke.. Boychan balik lagi dengan FF baru #Cringg.. (Readers: FF lamalu jan di telantarin..!) anni anni.. FF lama ga boy telantarin kok, tar juga ada lanjutannya :D

Nah.. ini FF terinspirasi dari lagu mommy, mommy wamil tapi bikin MV -_-

Karena bagus jadi saya pingin bikin FF (Readers : Bodo amat)

Yesungdah langsung aja nih prolognya.. mian kalo prolognya aneh xD

.

.

.

.

Aku begitu senang karena bertemu dengan orang sepertimu,

...

"Annyeong.. Kau Kim Yesungkan..?"

"Ne..? Dari mana kau tau.?"

.

.

.

.

Jantungku berdebar kencang setiap hari dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu

Aku tergila-gila padamu saat itu..

...

"Kajja,, sepulang sekolah pergi denganku..!"

"Hajjiman... Bukankah tadi changmin mengajakmu menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk PSPnya..?"

"Anniya.,, itu PSPnya kan bukan miliku,, jadi biarkan dia membelinya sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

Dengan alasan bahwa aku mencintaimu

Aku menjebakmu dalam diriku dan membuat dirimu lelah

...

"Saranghae... Would You be my boyfriend..?"

"J..jjinjja..?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku..? Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya selama ini..?"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kim Yesung... Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya..? Bersanding bersamaku di altar, Hidup bahagia selamanya, hingga maut memisahkan kita.."

"Ne.. Aku mau kyu..."  
"Saranghae.."

"Nado.."

.

.

.

.

Aku begitu serakah, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan dirimu..

...

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG...! JAUHI CHOI SIWON...! KAU TAK LIHAT DIA SANGAT MENYUKAIMU...! DIA MAU MEREBUTMU DARIKU..!"

"T..tapi kyu... Dia sahabat ku.. Hanya dia yang aku punya dari kecil..."

"KAU PUNYA AKU..! KAU LUPA ITU YESUNG.. JANGAN MELIHAT NAMJA LAIN..! HANYA LIHAT AKU...! AKU AKAN SELALU DI SINI MENJAGAMU... AKU AKAN MENJADI SAHABAT UNTUKMU, HYUNG UNTUKMU, KELUARGA UNTUKMU, DAN JUGA PENDAMPINGMU.. Jadi jauhi dia.."

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa terus tanpamu

Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku

Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau masih cinta terakhirku

Ya, aku ingin berada di sisimu. Cintaku masih tetap

.

.

.

.

.

Yapp.. Gimana-gimana..? (Readers: Prolognya aja GJ #Timpuk)

Mianhae.. boychan kan baru belajar -_-

Review donngg... Kritik dan saran yang membantu ya.. :D Kasih masukan dong, otak boychan biar ga mampet,, kasih masukan uang juga di terima #Buaghk

Yaudah nunnadeul yangudah mau membaca gomawo, yang mau review juga gomawo #Bow

Oh ya.. boychan ingetin lagi,, boychan itu yeoja rada nyerempet ke namja :D

Oke gomawo mau baca :D #Lambai'in Ddangkkoma


	2. Ryeowookie

Blind.

Chapter 1 : Ryeowookie..

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Choi Siwon

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

-Kim Ryeowook

-Lee Sungmin

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Okeh".. Ini boychan apdet kilat ne :D . tapi mian ga kilat banget xD ini juga ngetik sepulang PKL -_- melas banget saya.. Malem-malem langsung nulis karena ga ada kerjaan -_-

Kalo siang saya sibuk banget sumpah.. :3 Nenek saya sakit juga, jadi harus beliin obat dia, ngurusin dia.. nah jadi Cuma bisa ngetik pas malem doang -_- dan malem kadang juga ga dapet inspirasi dan saya lari ke *Tiitt*#Sensor. Ahh abaikan..

Ohh ya,,, boychan mau perkenalan diri lagi ne :D (Readers : Emang siapa yang mau kenal sama lu..!)

Ahhhh okeh siapa aja terserah, ngga mau kenal juga ngga papa gomawo #Bow, karena saya tidak pantas di kenal #Cieehh xD ^^

Okeh yesungdah baiklah.. Nama saya... Entahlah, panggil aja Boychan.. :D

Saya masih 15 taun.. Jadi kalo mau manggil Saeng ya silahkan.. Mau manggil Hyung Oppa ya silahkan.. Tapi please,, jebal jebal jangan panggil nunna unnie atau sejenisnya, karena saya risih di panggil begitu (Readers : Emang gue peduli..?)

Mianhae juga kalau FF boychan jelek atau hancur kata-katanya, maklum boychan masih polos, dan belum seberapa bisa merangkai kata dengan indahnya :D . tapi boychan janji bakalan belajar xD

Dan yah sekian dan terimakasih..

Dari pada saya banyak bacot, mending langsung aja ne.. :D

Oke..

Happy Reading..

"Aku pulang...!" teriak namja manis bersemangat saat memasuki area panti asuhan, sedari tadi dia terus saja menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat beberapa dongsaengnya disana saling bercanda dan bermain bersana, Entahlah dia merasa sangat bersyukur terlahir di dunia ini, meskipun yah.. kalian taulah, jelas-jelas dia tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Yesungieee hyungg...! Kajja kita bermain bersama... Aku mendapatkan robot baru dari wonnie hyung.." teriak seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu, namja kecil itu sama sekali tak kalah manis dari hyungnya, dia terlihat manis dengan gigi kelincinya.

"Ne jinjja..? Apa kau sudah berterimakasih padanya...?" tanya yesung tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut namja kecil itu.

"Tentu saja... Ahh ne,, jungsoo umma memanggilmu hyung.."

"Ahh kalau begitu hyung menemui umma dulu ne.. Nanti setelah hyung selesai kita bermain bersama.." kata yesung dengan semangat 45 yang membara, Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena yesung sangat rajin bermain bersama dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, bahkan dia bisa lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya hanya karena seharian bermain dengan sangat giatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Umma memanggilku..?"

"Ahh ne... Bisakah kau berbelanja sekarang..? Beberapa persediaan kita habis.." jawab seorang namja cantik sambil terus membolak-balik kertas di hadapannya.

"Persediaan apa umma..? Amunisi..?" tanya yesung polos, entah dia bercanda atau serius, tapi wajahnya sangat polos.

"Kim Yesung..." panggil sang umma menatap anak asuhnya geram.

"Hehehe sungie bercanda umma.. Baiklah mana catatannya umma..?"

.

.

.

.

"Hyunggiieee minnie mau ikut...~" pinta manja sang dongsaeng saat tau yesung akan pergi belanja.

"Ya minnie-ah,, hyung bukan piknik hyung mau berbelanja keperluan kalian.." jawab yesung mencoba untuk membuat sungmin mengerti, bisa-bisa dia merepotkan yesung, ohh ayolah sejak kapan seorang kim yesung tak mau repot

"Tapi minnie mau ikut pokonya ikut.. Titik..~!" kata sungmin manja sambil sedikit menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ahh baiklah, bilang pada umma, hyung menunggumu di luar.." kata yesung pasrah lalu berjalan keluar dari panti asuhannya.

Tak selang berapa lama yesung menunggu sambil memainkan batu yang dia ambil dari taman depannya, seorang namja manis sudah berteriak riang.

"HYUNGIEEEE KAJJA..." teriak sungmin berlari menghampiri yesung.

"Jangan suka berteriak..! Nanti kotak teriakmu rusak seperti spongebob..!" kata yesung mengingatkan dongsaengnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah fans berat spongebob, kalau saja mereka kelupaan atau tak bisa melihat idolanya itu. Mereka pasti akan menangis tak karuan.

"Jinjaa..? Ahh minnie lupa..!" Jawab namja manis itu dan langsung menutup mulutnya agar dia tak berteriak lagi.

Lihatlah betapa polos atau bodohnya kedua kakak beradik itu.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa trolleynya..!" todong/?/ sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka masih berada di dalam lift.

"Andwae..! hyung tak mau orang yang tidak bersalah kau tabrak begitu saja.." tolak yesung mengingat cara sungmin mendorong trolley dan tak menghiraukan orang sekitarnya.

"Itu sudah lama hyung... Bolehya...~ Sekarang aku sudah sedikit lebih tinggi, sebelumnya kan aku tak bisa melihat ke depan trolley jadi aku tak sengaja.." pinta sungmin dengan bunny eyesnyaa, membuat orang yang ada di lift melihatnya gemas.

"Hhhh~ Hanya sebentar..!" kata yesung bernegoisasi.

"Anniya.. Sampai selesai..!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan mengajakmu lagi..!" kata yesung menatap sungmin tajam.

"Isshhh ne hanya sebentar..!" dengus sungmin kesal dan berjalan sambil menghentakankakinya saat keluar dari lift.

"Sungminnie..! Kajja..!" Teriak yesung saat merasa dongsaengnya berjalan menjauhinya.

"Annyeong saengie..~" kata sungmin lembut sambil berjongkok di depan namja berumur 5 tahun.

"..." namja kecil itu hanya menatap sungmin dalam diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya 'Lucu' batin sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku Lee sungmin.. Siapa namamu..?" tanya sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lyeowook.." kata namja kecil itu pelat sambil menjabat sungmin, membuat sungmin semakin gemas.

"Nama yang sangat cantik.. Ahh apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?" tanya sungmin mengusap rambut ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Umma menyuluhku menunngu dicini.." jawab ryeowok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jinjayo..? Kemana ummamu..?"

"Lee Sungmin... Kajja, kita harus berbelanja, kau juga harus mengerjakan tugasmu kan.." kata yesung menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Siapa dia..?"

"Dia ryeowook hyung.. Sepertinya dia kehilangan ummanya.. Kita bantu dia ne..?" jelas sungmin lalu menunjukan bunny eyesnya.

"Jinjja..?"

"Hai.. Aku yesung, Apa kau mengingat di mana umma mu pergi..?" tanya yesung ikut berjongkok di samping sungmin.

"Umma menyuluhku menunggu di cini..!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang dia bilang..?"

"Umma bilang, aku tak boleh mencalinya,, kalau aku mencalinya umma akan menghukumku lagi.."

"Bagaimana appamu..? Apa kau tau nomor telfon appamu..?"

"Mollayo.. Cetiap aku tanya appa pada umma, umma celalu memalahiku.."

"Lalu, siapa suamimu..? Kau harus menikah denganku wookie..!" kata sungmin lalu memeluk ryeowook, membuat yesung membelakan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan dongsaengnya.

"Cuami apa..?" tanya ryeowook saat sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suami itu seorang namja yang menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan hidup bahagia selamanya..!" jawab sungmin tersenyum membuat pipi chubbynya semakin chubby. Dan yesung semakin membelakan mata sipitnya yang sama sekali tak bisa membuka leba, 'Dari mana dia tau semua itu' Batin yesung bingung.

"Tapi aku namja hyung.."

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dari yeoja..! Dan kau itu milikku..!" kata sungmin menekankan kata 'Milikku'

"Ahh sudahlah, kaja kita ke tempat informasi,, siapa tau umma ryeowook ada di sini..!" kata yesung membuyarkan percakapan mereka, 'Bisa-bisa mereka akan semakin jauh' batin yesung lalu berdiri dan diikuti dengan kedua namja kecilnya.

"Bisakah wookie tinggal dengan kita hyung..?" tanya sungmin yang berjalan sambil mendekap ryeowook kecilnya.

"Anniyo minnie,, umma wookie pasti mencarinya.." tutur yesung lembut.

"Tapi hyung,, wookie bilang ummanya akan menghukumnya,, itu berarti ummanya jahat.."

"Ssstt kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu..!"

"JANGAN MENATAP WOOKIEKU..!" teriak sungmin tiba-tiba saat ada seorang yeoja kecil tersenyum pada ryeowook.

"Huweeeeee..."

"Ajhumma mianhae, mianhae,, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat anak ajhumma menangis.." kata yesung membungkukan badannya terus menerus pada umma yeoja kecil itu.

"Ne ne sudahlah, saya tau.. anak-anak memang begitu.." kata sang ajhumma tersenyum dan menggendong yeoja kecilnya.

"Mianhae ajhumma.." kata yesung lagi dan hanya di balas senyuman.

"Minnie-ah kenapa kau berteriak pada yeoja kecil itu..?" omel yesung menatap sungmin yang masih memeluk ryeowook.

"Dia melihat wookie sambil tersenyum hyung..! Wookie milikku..!" kata sungmin over sedangkan ryeowook hanya diam mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ssshhh sudah,, lepaskan wookie, kasihan dia, kau terlalu erat memeluknya.." kata yesung merebut ryeowook dan menggendongnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendong wookie hyung..!" pinta sungmin sambil melompat-lompat.

"Anniyo..! Kau tak bisa menggendongnya, nanti bisa-bisa dia kehabisan nafas..!" omel yesung dan hanya mendapat dengusan kesal dari sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungiieee.. Kajja kita pulang... Umma wokkie tak datang-datang..!" pinta sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu umma ryeowook sambil bermain dengan ryeowook.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..! Kau tega meninggalkan wookie di sini..?"

"Anniya.. Ajak dia pulang hyung.. Ya kan wookie..?"

"Ini sudah hampir sore.. ahh Ajhumma, saya mau pamit pulang ne.. nanti saya akan membantu anak kecil itu menemukan ummanya.. Gamsahamnida..!" Pamit yesung pada petugas informasi.

"Ahh ne,, kalian hati-hati.."

"Kajja minnie kita harus berbelanja.. umma akan mengkhawatirkan kita.." kata yesung menepuk pundak sungmin, membuat sungmin mengangguk dan berdiri menggandeng ryeowook.

"Wookie... Mulai sekarang kau milikku..! Jangan menyukai namja lain,, jangan berteman dekat namja ataupun yeoja lain..! Arraseo..!" kata sungmin mentap ryeowook serius, sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Wookieee...~ Kau mengerti perkataanku..?" tanya sungmin mengguncang tubuh ryeowooknya, sedangkan namja kecil itu masih diam.

"Yaahhh wokkie-ah... Saranghae..!" ~Chu~ ~Plakk~ yah, taukah kalian.. Si imut sungmin mencium si manis ryeowook tepat di bibirnya.. Dan taukah apa suara selanjutnya..? Yah itu datang dari seorang namja yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua, namja manis yang frustasi dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya dan dia lebih memilih memukul kepalanya sendiri saat melihat apa yang telah dongsaengnya lakukan.

"Sungminnie...! Kau dilarang mencium anak orang..! Arra..! Atau aku akan mengadu pada umma..!" Ancam yesung lalu menggendong ryeowook dan menaruhnya ke dalam trolley.

"Tapi aku akan menikah dengannya hyung..!" jawab sungmin ngotot.

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau menciumnya..!" 'Bisa-bisa kau menidurinya dan bilang, aku kan akan menikah dengannya.. Ahh kenapa dia bisa begitu..!' sambung yesung dalam hati dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku mau naik trolley dengan wookie...!" teriak sungmin manja sambil menarik ujung kaos yesung, ohh tak sadarkah dia sudah berumur 8 tahun, dan kalau dia mau dia bisa saja langsung loncat memasuki trolley dengan sendirinya, tapi tidak dengan sungmin meminta dengan aegyonya sangat menyenangkan /?/

"Aiggo.. Hyung tanya..! Berapa umurmu..?" tanya yesung sambil berkacak pinggang menatap sungmin.

"Delapan tahun.." jawab sungmin polos.

"Kau pasti bisa membaca dengan baik kan minnie..?" tanya yesung sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di trolley. –Hanya untuk anak di bawah 6 tahun..-

"Yahhh hyunggiee...~" rengek sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Lebih baik kau dorong dengan baik, dan kita harus cepat pulang,, umma menunggu kita.."

"Wookie.. Kau tinggal dengan kami saja ne..?" kata sungmin tak menghiraukan perkataan yesung membuat si tua berdecak kesal.

"Tapi nanti umma menghukumku.." jawab ryeowook polos.

"Anniyo.. Minnie hyung janji akan menjaga wookie,, jadi kalau ada yang menyakiti wookie mereka akan mati di tangan minnie hyung..!" jawab sungmin sok berani.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis saat kau terpeleset.. Apa kau bisa menjaga wookie..?" kata yesung meremehkan membuat sungmin menatapnya tajam, dan yesung hanya ber smirk ria.

"Hyunggiie...~ Jangan merusak obrolanku dengan wookie..!" omel sungmin dan yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udahan ne.. :D

Mianhae Cuma apdet dikit, soalnya boychan lagi sibuk bulan ini :D dan ngga sempet nulis FF.

Tapi boychan janji bakal apdet lanjutannya, tapi ngga bisa cepet :D

Dan lagi-lagi mianhae kalau FF ini jelek ato ngga seperti yang kalian inginkan :D Mianhae jeongmal mianhae..

Kalau ada salah ingetin ne :D saya kan orangnya selalu salah xD #Geplak

Yaudah, reviewnya ne, kritik dan saran yang membantu.

**_ 24 : _****_Hahaha iya soalnya emang di bikin posesive xD #Geplak_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_kjwzz_****_:_****_Wahhh wahh.. jinjja..? Mianhae deh kalau gitu xD, boychan kan ga bermaksud xDD.. ANDWAE...! JANGAN CULIK MOMMY KU.. #PelukMommy_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Harpaairiry_****_: _****_Udah ini :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Dandelion SparClouds_****_: Ahahaha iya... Semoga FF saya sek keren dan semanis wajah Mommy xD_**

**_Ini udah lanjut :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guiwoon1304_****_: _****_Udah nih :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_iwsumpter_****_: _****_Jiahhh remang" dikira apa coba xD_**

**_Hahaha ini udah apdet pas waktu kamu bangun tidur kan..? Pasti waktu yang sangat pas #Plakk_**

**_Waaahhh,, tapi ini mau boychan buat ga karuan ending/?/_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_MingKyuMingKyu_****_:_****_Udah Udah Udah :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Kim YeHyun_****_: _****_Iya soalnya boychan buat kek gitu xD #plakk_**

**_Kyu : So pasti dong harus posesive, kalo ngga entar mommy kalian di ambil orang, emang mau kalau yemom tergantikan..? Kalo dad sih ga mau.. Cuma hyungie babby yang enak di ..._**

**_Boychan : #Bekep Daddy._**

**_Ne ini udah lanjut nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_ErmaClouds13_****_: _****_udah lanjut ini nunna..._**

**_Hiyyyaaaa di panggil hyung.. iyadeh ngga ngapa xD_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_i'm the cutest sparkyu_****_: _****_Udah lanjut nih :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 3 (shanti)_****_ : Ne ini udah :D _**

**_Ne salam kenal :D Boychan_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_AuraKim_****_ :Ne gomawo :D _**

**_Ini udah lanjut nunna _**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Jy_****_ : Jinja..? Padahal saya ngga bawa tali :o #Geplak_**

**_Udah lanjut nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_rina afrida_****_ : ne jinjja..? Semoga FF boychan menarik :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 2_****_ : ne nunna Udah lanjut ini :D_**

**_Gomawo_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 1_****_ : Ne udah :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Idda KyuSung_****_ : Ne baru,, masih anget nih, baru keluar dari oven #Plakk _**

**_Udah lanjut nih nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

Hadihhh,, perasaan setiap bales review di sana saya tawa mulu :D :D gitu mulu -_-

Capek masa -_- #plakk

Yaudah abaikan :D

buat yang udah review gomawo ne :D jeongmal gomawo :D

Yang belum ke bales mianhae ne, tapi boychan udah baca kok, cuman males aja ngetik #Plakk

Yaudah gomawo.. :D #Bow.

"Byeee alll..!


End file.
